Usuario:Bita klaine lopéz
Sobre mi naci en una pequeña ciudad de chiapas mexico cerca de la capital del estado. Soy una glee adicta, en mis tiempos libre me la paso leyendo, escuchando musica, entrenando, y viendo episodios de Glee. con los nuevos capitulos, muchos se olvidan de las canciones de las primeras temporadas, asi que me dedico a agregar detalles, en articulos un poco antiguos. Personajes Favoritos tumblr_m3qi6ehvW91qi50pdo1_500.gif|Santana Lopez tumblr_lwdtjvyhmc1r7nkj8o4_r2_250.gif|Mercedes Jones tumblr_m1vn9jLm4f1r785ik.gif|Blaine Anderson tumblr_lv32jwY4GY1qhh3pg.gif|Kurt Hummel artie-abrams-artie-abrams-29498781-500-228.gif|Artie Abrams tumblr_m0nkdy85vp1rruc1do1_500.gif|Quinn Fabray tumblr_m0dvcblvtm1rqa3llo1_500.gif|Mike Chang Episodios Favoritos Furt_-_Preggers.gif|Preggers tumblr_lnpi71CfHB1qabtwx.gif|Funk tumblr_lk4h6fOArS1qfsr9l.gif| The Sue Sylvester Shuffle tumblr_ljyac9mGRx1qf8ygvo1_500.gif|A Night Of Neglect tumblr_mdk8jfRKx81rg6xn4o1_500.gif|Asian F tumblr_m1nyplEx3K1r35oaz.gif|Mash-Off WeAreYoung.gif|Hold On To Sixteen Quinn!.gif|Michael tumblr_lzggujt7zy1qifq4fo1_500.gif|Heart tumblr_m8b87o3RQw1rac9odo1_500.gif| Dance With Somebody Parejas Favoritas Klaine-3x19-gifs-kurt-and-blaine-30770380-500-289.gif|Kurt y Blaine (Klaine) tumblr_m3rc5mYcOi1qgkj12o1_500.jpg|Tina y Mike (Tike) sam-and-mercedes-sam-evans-30970833-500-449.gif|Mercedes y Sam (Samcedes) TheScientist Brittanaflashback.gif|Santana y Brittany (Brittana) imagsddses.jpg|Quinn y Puck (Quick) Kartie3.png|Artie y Kitty (Wildebrams) Canciones Favoritas Primera Temporada: Tumblr_m6m4idN6O21ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif|Somebody to Love Por New Directions Tumblr_m6m8fq1f0W1ra5gbxo7_250.gif|It's My Life / Confessions Por Los Chicos de New Directions Tumblr_magkm4Ho0U1ra5gbxo6_250.gif|Lean On Me Por New Directions Tumblr_masbsvzzrc1ra5gbxo6_250.gif|True Colors Por New Directions Tumblr_me0txpfhxL1ra5gbxo3_250.gif|Dream a Little Dream of Me Por Artie y New Directions Tumblr_mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif|Another One Bites The Dust Por Vocal Adrenaline Tumblr_mfkex7yHHF1ra5gbxo4_250.gif|It's a Man's, Man's Man's World Por Quinn Fabray Tumblr_mfpz9oWOel1ra5gbxo12_r1_250.gif| Give up the Funk Por New Directions Tumblr_mg0e8fXCvb1ra5gbxo15_r1_250.gif|Don't Stop Believin (Regionals Version) Por New Directions Tumblr_mg0qhdWIV11ra5gbxo11_r1_250.gif|Bohemian Rhapsody Por Vocal Adrenaline Segunda Temporada : Tumblr_mgh39sJwzV1ra5gbxo6_250.gif|Toxic Por New Directions Tumblr_mgjax3bJX51ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif|One of Us Por New Directions Tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif|Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer Por Las Chicas De New Directions Tumblr_mjk3savW8j1ra5ggbxo3_r2_250.gif|Marry You Por New Directions Bike_dances.gif|Valerie Por New Directions Tumblr_lcr7tcihwK1qdcelfo1_400.gif|Dog Days Are Over Por New Directions Tumblr_mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif|SING Por New Directions Tumblr_mnb9781HTa1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif|Ain't No Way Por Mercedes Tumblr_mndw31HVfd1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif|Somewhere only we know Por The Warblers Tumblr_mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif|Light up the World Por New Directions Tercera Temporada: Tumblr_mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo8_250.gif|Spotlight Por Mercedes 8rumourhasit-someonelikeyou.gif|Rumour Has It/Someone Like You Por The Troubletones Tumblr_msh5y3y22V1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif| We Are Young Por New Directions Tumblr_muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif|Never Can Say Goodbye Por Quinn Tumblr_muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo5_250.gif|Bad por New Directions y The Wablers Joe_Hart_set1.gif|Stereo Hearts Por The God Squad Tumblr_m81rycCXtK1qa7ugto5_250.gif|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) Por The Troubletones Tumblr_mx01qoMMWw1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif|I'm Still Standing Por Artie Y Quinn Brittana_dance.gif| I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) Por Brittany y Santana Tumblr_m8wgpbBdHO1qa8mq1o6_250.gif| Paradise by the Dashboard Light Por New Directions Cuarta Temporada: Tumblr_macifvlpDU1qbaklro3_250.gif|Never Say Never Por Jake Brian_request_(2).gif| New York State of Mind Por Rachel y Marley Tumblr_mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif|Chasing Pavements Por Mayley y New Directions Tumblr_mq3sr7EIIw1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif| The Scientist Por Finn Blaine Santana Brittany Kurt Will Emma y Rachel Jitty4.gif| Everybody Talks Por Jake y Kitty You're_the_one_that_I_want.gif|You're the One That I Want Por New Directions Tumblr_mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto2_r2_250.gif|Homeward Bound/Home Por Quinn Puck Santana Mike Mercedes y Finn Tumblr_mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o3_250.gif|Locked Out of Heaven Por Las Chicas de New Directions Tumblr_myy6v2AiR91rz1x6uo2_250.gif| Nutbush City Limits Por Santana y Las Cardinals KItty8.gif|Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours Por Kitty Quinta Temporada : Seasonsolove2.gif|Seasons of Love Por Los Miembros Graduados y Actuales de New Directions Tumblr_mww9q8LGzn1rsvugro1_250.gif|Applause Por New Directions Sdromp3.gif| Don't Rain on My Parade Por Santana Tumblr_n1l4bfC4YU1ra5gbxo2_250.gif|I Believe in a Thing Called Love Por Kurt y Elliot Tumblr_n2camsjjvW1s6a2abo5_250.gif|Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars Por Throat Explosion Tumblr_n2nxkim6Bj1ra5gbxo7_250.gif|Valerie Por Brittany y Santana Iwtkwli2.gif| Want to Know What Love Is Por Mercedes tumblr_n4e9w8sxqY1qdn5xno3_500.gif|Love Is a Battlefield Por Kurt y Blaine Tumblr_n56e3s5JN11r295ako1_250.gif| Lucky Star Por Kurt y Maggie Tumblr_n5jqm6BV2a1qzh21go7_r1_250.gif|American Boy Por Kurt y Blaine Mis páginas favoritas *Cheerios *SING (comeback) *The Troubletones *Canciones interpretadas por Santana. *Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes. *Canciones interpretadas por Quinn. *New Directions. *Chicas de New Directions *The Unholy Trinity. Imagenes favoritas Somewhere Only We Know.gif Image 57317 4.jpg SomewhereOnlyWeKnow.gif Brittany-and-Santana-brittany-and-santana-14363802-400-226.gif Bikedws.gif 640px-MIkeee.png Mike sol.png Mike 4x08 Glee.jpg DogDaysAreOver Mike.gif Mike12345.jpg Santana y Mike.jpg Mike y Matt en The Rhodes Not Taken.png Santana y Mike en Throwdown.png Mike It's All Over.jpg Mikecedes.jpg MIKE.jpg Tina mike at prom-a-saurus.jpg Glee=3x16 - Santana & Brittany 7.png SantanaPrayer.gif Quinn-santana-quinn-and-santana-22738167-500-244.gif Glee-Naya-Rivera-Santana-Santa-Baby-Christmas.jpg Tina Santana.png Santana-santana-lopez-23268076-500-281.jpg Glee-naya-rivera-santana-lopez-Favim.com-274191.jpg Glee-santana-candyman-img.gif Saturday santana.jpg Santana, Quinn y Mercedes Lean On Me.png Santana y Mercedes Lean On Me.png Santana llorando.jpg Glee-santana-magenta-.jpg SantanaRed2.gif Kurtblaine.png Kurt If I Die Youn.png Kurt y Tina Somebody To Love.png Glee kurt.jpg Tumblr m2s12lk8Z61qaxxelo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr me0txpfhxL1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr me0txpfhxL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr me0txpfhxL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif BRQuinn.jpg Cheerios.gif KLAINEDANCE.gif Klaine-3x19-gifs-kurt-and-blaine-30770380-500-289.gif TheScientist Klaine.gif Tumblr m4htqzpiUn1qaddxxelo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m80v9a1gWP1qgul5ho1 250.gif Tumblr mb6p8hWXur1qh9sh6o7 250.gif At The Ballet.jpg 3.jpg 1x21-Funk-GIFS-glee-12682796-374-211.gif Ahora abofetea a Brittany.png Brittany y santana.jpg Brittany, Quinn y Mercedes Lean On Me.png Brittany y Puck Somebody To Love.png Glee-brittany-playing-cute-with-call-me-maybe-images-e1347330704612.jpg Leave Brittany alone.jpg Brittany-rachel-glee.jpg Becky y Brittany abrazandose Shooting Star.jpg Brittany-and-Mike-mike-and-brittany-17517003-500-332.jpg Tiketym.gif Tike.jpg Tike-cute.gif L-O-V-E-Tike.jpg Quick-333-quinn-and-puck-18136553-500-282.gif QuickS3.png Quick.jpg Quick.gif Furt - Preggers.gif 180px-Glee Furt Nov24newsnea.jpg Lauke, Quinntany, Purtie, Samtana, Tircedes, Furt.jpg 90x55x2-Goodbye1 kurtana (2).png 382px-Kurtana1.jpg Youresofuckingsexyandhot - Coldhearted santana.gif Thisissogay LOL coldhearted santana.gif Moreplease! - coldhearted santana.gif Jaslgjslkjdglsjgs! sohot nayasexual i am -coldhearted santana.gif 13x04 Stereo Hearts.png 03x13 Heart.png Glee 3x13 Heart (1).jpg Glee 3x13 Heart (7).jpg Klaine 2x20 jar of hearts.jpg Britthatesfinn.gif Finn season.png Glee Finn Hudson Promotional Season 4 2.2.png Glee Finn Hudson Promotional Season 4 2.1.png Glee Finn Hudson Promotional Season 4 1.1.png Glee Finn Hudson Season 5 1.1.png Rachfinnfff.jpg FavoriteCharacter QuinnFabray.gif Quinn Fabray in I Do..png Quinn-quinn-fabray-19850054-500-613.jpg Quinn-fabray-gif.gif Quinn Fabray.gif 1000px-Quinn-Fabray-1x18-Laryngitis-quinn-fabray-12129921-1580-888.jpg Quinn-Gifs-quinn-fabray-16833740-5000-281.gif Quinn-Gifs-quinn-fabray-16833687-500-234.gif Quinn-Gifs-quinn-fabray-16833740-500-281.gif Quinn-quinn-fabray-16458074-500-372.jpg Quinn-quinn-fabray-16780265-400-212.gif Kurt-hummel-kurt-hummel-24835167-498-433.gif Kurt Hummel-Bad Romance.jpg tumblr_m5pis36pPm1qm0rndo1_500.gif tumblr_mdk8jfRKx81rg6xn4o1_500.gif Glee marley rose season five promo .jpg Cory-monteith-album-glee.jpg Gloria-Estefan-sera-la-madre-de-Santana-en-“Glee”.jpg Glee184.jpg Images (11.jpg Images11.jpg Images (18).png Images 66667ytrtyyyyyyyyyy66.jpg Images bh(1).jpg Image 133965 1.jpg Images (1),.jpg Images (3)hmbmhm.jpg Images (9)a.jpg Landslide1.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr m8g2zqvagj1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mffxq2kuoz1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Vocal-Adrenalin-Another-Bites-the-Dust-Animated-glee-12988108-500-282.gif Jesse-jesse-st-james-12738936-400-240.gif 005.gif Tumblr m50d3seoDO1rx6dmfo5 250.gif Glee - the sue sylvester shuffle.preview.jpg Sueseason5.jpg Quinn hablando con Sue en I Am Unicorn.png